Ring
by ceruleanday
Summary: [TouKen centric, NSFW for later chapter]. Empat tahun setalah hari itu, Kaneki Ken, Kirishima Touka dan Kosaka Yoriko menyambut kedewasaan dengan cara mereka masing-masing. [Continuation of previous fanfiction title Moonlight Beam]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** the ownership of the series belongs to Ishida Sui. No profit taken from making this story

 **Warning :** suggestive theme involved in some dialogues, mature-theme talks, will present the _**adult scene**_ in few next chapters, the continuation of previous fanfic titled Moonlight Beam.

* * *

 **RING**

 _by Leon_

 ** _part I_**

 _(with Kirishima Touka and Kosaka Yoriko)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Segelas kopi hitam tanpa gula di tangan kiri dan sebungkus _onigiri_ buatan toko 24 jam di tangan kanan. Bukan kombinasi yang aestetik memang tapi apa daya, ia sudah terlambat sekitar 7 menit dan harus berlari secepat cahaya jika ingin mengejar bus pertama di pagi hari. Belum jalan yang dilewatinya sedikit becek oleh tetesan hujan sejak semalaman. Mantel yang dikenakannya juga ikut berkibar terkena angin. Mengambil oksigen dengan rakus, ia bersiap untuk melakukan _sprint_ sejauh 20 meter dalam waktu 5 menit. Warna kuning bus sudah terlihat dari kejauhan dan ia mempercepat langkahnya.

Kirishima Touka. 21 tahun. Mahasiswi neurosains tahun terakhir yang sedang meneliti tentang hubungan frekuensi senggama dengan peningkatan kadar serotonin dalam otak. Katakanlah sedikit nyeleneh dan imoral, tetapi _hey_ ini sains _bro_.

Gadis ini mengecat rambut biru dongkernya menjadi sehitam malam sejak tahun pertama. Mungkin ia selalu masa bodoh dengan cuap-cuap omong kosong orang-orang tetapi ia punya profesor yang sangat patuh terhadap asas normalitas. Menyerah pada aturan, ia rela menjadi mahasiswi biasa-biasa saja. Ia pun lebih memilih untuk tinggal di _dorm_ kampus dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan digital. Hidup sebagai mahasiswi pas-pasan sangat menguntungkan keputusannya itu. Namun, ada yang berbeda kali ini. Kosaka Yoriko, sahabat karibnya sejak masih ingusan tiba-tiba mengirimkan pesan beruntun padanya dua hari yang lalu. Bahwa, ia akan bermain ke Tokyo. Tujuannya untuk apa, _oh_ tentu saja untuk menyelesaikan segala dokumen kepindahannya ke Gunma setelah menikah. Hiroshima adalah lokasi yang bagus untuk memulai segalanya dari awal, begitu juga dengan pesta pernikahan. Selain itu, ia punya tujuan lain.

Kantor pelayanan negeri hanya buka di jam kerja. Touka terpaksa meninggalkan Yoriko ke sana seorang diri namun awalnya ia memaksa ingin mengantar. Gadis itu malah mengusir Touka yang sudah ikut _sleepover_ bersamanya di rumah relasi dekatnya di Tokyo. Meski, jaraknya sedikit jauh dari kampusnya. _Well,_ tidak akan jadi masalah. Apapun untuk Yoriko akan Touka lakukan. Terlebih, ini akan menjadi momen paling indah yang akan dilihatnya sepanjang hidupnya.

Ia pun mengejar tanpa melayukan senyum di bibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau masih ingat dengan toko perhiasan yang waktu dulu biasa kita lewati saat pulang sekolah, 'kan, Touka- _chan_?"

Touka menyelesaikan _draft_ papernya cepat-cepat hari itu. Ia bahkan meminta izin untuk pulang lebih awal dan untung saja hari ini ada pesta besar di departemennya. Semua orang akan mabuk dan lupa. Ia meneleng ke arah Yoriko dan mengangguk. "Aku masih suka lewat sini kok. Ada _book shop_ dan kafe baru lho. Kau tahu, aku menjadi _coffee addict_ semenjak naik ke tahun kedua. Rasanya ingin keluar saja dan menyesal sudah memilih jurusan ini. Hahhh."

Cara Yoriko menyembunyikan tawanya masih tak berubah. Sudut mata Touka meliriknya dalam diam. "Ah! Beberapa toko sudah tutup kira-kira dua tahun lalu tapi segera diganti dengan toko yang lain. Sekarang pun jadi lebih ramai."

"Ung!" tandas Yoriko bersemangat. Ia menyampirkan beberapa helai anak rambutnya yang terjatuh ke belakang telinga. "Benar-benar sangat nostalgik. Aku merasa seperti jadi anak SMA lagi. Hihi."

"Yeah. _Watashi mo_."

Keduanya kembali melangkah dalam diam hingga tiba di toko perhiasan berplakat _Rose Jewelry_. Sesuai namanya, ukiran-ukiran di sepanjang etalase toko dihiasi oleh bentuk-bentuk mawar. Dipelitur dan diberi warna hangat seakan cocok untuk menarik perhatian wanita-wanita muda yang tidak teralu menyukai glamoritas. Bunyi bel kecil berdenting saat mereka masuk dan keduanya disapa ramah oleh penjaga toko. Banyak yang berubah, terutama dari dekor, tetapi aura yang terasa tetap sama. Sangat menenangkan.

Yoriko tampak sibuk mengamati deretan-deretan cincin emas bertabur berlian dan mutiara di depannya. Di sampingnya, Touka hanya mengekor tanpa berbicara. Sesungguhnya ada satu hal yang mengusik benaknya sejak kemarin. Ia hanya tak tahu kapan harus mengutarakan hal ini. Mungkin selepas mereka pulang.

"Ah! Aku mau yang ini. Bisa carikan untuk ukuran ini?" Yoriko mengeluarkan secarik kertas memo dan memberikannya kepada penjaga di balik meja kaca. Ia diminta untuk duduk sebentar dan menunggu. Menoleh ke arah Touka. "Touka- _chan_ , ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan? Sepertinya kau terlihat bingung."

 _Snap._ Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang sangat pandai membaca mimik dan gestur.

"E-etoo, nanti saja. Saat kita kembali ke rumah bibimu, oke?"

"Um, baiklah. Jika ada sesuatu yang sangat mengganggumu, tolong jangan sembunyikan dariku ya."

Touka hanya tersenyum lemah. "Tentu."

Setelah menyerahkan kartu kredit dan menyelesaikan transaksi, masing-masing angkat kaki untuk pulang. Selama perjalanan kecil menuju halte bus, Touka menunjuk deretan toko dan kafe yang tadi disebutnya pada Yoriko. Tatkala tiba di pemberhentian bus, mata Touka seakan terhipnotis dengan tulisan _tattoo parlor_ di depan pintu sebuah etalase kaca di antara toko kue dan boneka. Pilihan yang tidak biasa untuk memulai bisnis rasanya. Terlebih, dari kejauhan pun hanya terlihat suasana hitam _gothic_ yang terpancar dari sana. Namun, pandangannya justru tertarik lebih dalam. Ia jadi teringat dengan percakapan konyol masa lalu antara dirinya dan Kaneki. Suara Yoriko membangunkannya dari lamunan.

"Touka- _chan?_ Touka- _chan_? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"O—oh ya. Maaf. Aku tadi melihat sesuatu."

Yoriko mengudikkan bahunya dan menarik lengan gadis itu. Keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan menuju pemberhentian terakhir dengan bus untuk mengurangi pemborosan waktu. Selama di dalam tabung bergerak itu, mereka saling bertukar cerita dan memutarbalik memoar-memoar masa lalu. Sedikit banyak, Touka juga menyelipkan kisahnya yang sedikit rumit dengan Kaneki Ken. Tetapi, ia lebih banyak diam dan menyimpannya hanya untuk berdua tanpa ada kuping-kuping yang ikut mencuridengar. Yoriko pun sama halnya. Kuroiwa Takeomi tidak mendapat porsi yang banyak dalam dongengnya. Namun, Touka kerapkali menemukan gadis itu mengulang-ulang kata yang sama: _dia sangat manis_. Mendengar itu saja sudah membuat hati Touka lebih tenang. Sahabatnya telah menemukan orang yang tepat untuk memulai kehidupan baru dari nol.

Setelah setengah jam berlalu, mereka turun di halte yang sudah sepi dan hanya ada ngengat berkeliaran mencari kehangatan cahaya lampu. Berjalan kaki sebentar dan berbelok menuju jalan menanjak. Suara nyalak anjing di balik pagar bersahut-sahutan membuat keduanya kocar-kacir berlarian seperti anak kecil. Tertawa-tawa seakan lupa umur. Tepat di rumah kedua yang berhiaskan pohon sakura, dengan nafas yang tergopoh-gopoh, mereka masuk.

" _Tadaima!_ " sapa Yoriko. Seorang wanita paruh baya bercelemek keluar menyambut. "Maaf kami pulang agak malam, bi. Touka- _chan_ baru selesai kuliah jam 5 sore tadi."

" _Iie iie, daijobu_. Makan malam sudah siap. Setelah mandi, bibi tunggu di bawah. Bibi juga sudah menyuruh Acchan memanaskan kamar mandimu."

Yoriko memeluk bibinya itu dengan kuat-kuat. " _Arigato, baa-san!_ "

Touka mengikuti langkah Yoriko menuju lantai dua, tepat di kamar tamu yang digunakannya untuk menginap selama dua malam di Tokyo. Ia turut menyimpul senyum menyapa sang pemilik rumah yang baik hati itu.

Malam mereka tidaklah sepanjang seperti kala keduanya masih duduk di bangku sekolah. Touka paham Yoriko harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali karena akan kembali ke Hiroshima dengan kereta pukul 5 pagi esok. Setelah berendam, berpakaian dan menikmati makan malam, keduanya duduk selonjoran di atas karpet dengan tepi ranjang sebagai penahan punggung. Ada meja kotatsu yang ditarik demi menghangatkan kaki-kaki kurus yang keletihan. Yoriko memekik puas.

"Guwaaah. Uhh, hari yang panjang ya. Antrean tadi pagi sangat banyak dan didominasi oleh gadis-gadis muda seusiaku. Apakah mereka juga memiliki urusan yang sama ya? Hihi."

Rambut Touka masih sedikit basah. Ia mengambil handuk kecil dan menyapu-nyapukannya. Tangan kirinya sibuk menggenggam ponsel. Fokusnya tetap pada suara gadis di sampingnya. "Kurasa penduduk Tokyo yang lebih banyak mengurungkan niat untuk tetap tinggal di sini semakin meningkat saja. Kehidupan di kota semacam ini menurutku sangat tidak sehat terutama bagi mereka yang mencari ketenangan. Setelah urusanmu selesai, kau pulang, tidur dan terbangun. Siklus itu akan berputar hingga kepalamu muak dan akan pecah."

"Haha. Penjelasan Touka- _chan_ sangat menyeramkan. Jadi, apa aku harus bersyukur karena sebentar lagi akan—benar-benar pindah dari sini?"

Mendengarnya, gadis yang dahulu kerap dibayang-bayangi oleh rasa bersalah ini terdiam sesaat. Yoriko mengikuti arah pandang Touka dan ikut bersimpati. Tetiba, suasana itu menjadi melankolis. Rasa hangat yang menjalar dari bawah kaki mereka hanya berhenti di situ saja. Sesungguhnya, keduanya belum siap untuk menghadapi apapun yang akan keluar dari mulut masing-masing setelahnya. Touka memberanikan diri dan menoleh terlebih dahulu. Kotak kecil berisi cincin yang dibeli sahabatnya itu beberapa jam yang lalu diletakkan di atas meja kotatsu. Pandangannya lurus ke sana.

"Touka- _chan_ pasti berpikir kenapa yang membeli cincin pernikahan adalah pihak perempuan dan bukannya calon mempelai laki-laki, 'kan?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. Yoriko melanjutkan. "Aku yang memaksanya." balasnya tanpa ragu sambil menyunggingkan senyum lebar. "Selain mengurus dokumen, setidaknya aku punya alasan kuat untuk menginjak daratan Tokyo lagi. Aku ingin—aku ingin bertemu dengan Touka- _chan_ sekali lagi. Mengobrol denganmu hingga larut. Membicarakan hal-hal sepele yang membuatku bisa tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Mendengarkan musik dari pemutar CD, menonton film, dan tertidur di bawah selimut. Kurasa tak ada satupun anak gadis seusiaku yang benar-benar bisa memahamiku sebaik dirimu, Touka- _chan_. Aku bukanlah anak yang mudah bergaul dan lebih senang duduk di kelas. Toh jika ada yang ingin mengobrol denganku biasanya itu tidak akan berlangsung lama. Mereka akan pergi begitu urusan mereka selesai. Touka- _chan_ pun terlihat sama sepertiku. Hari itu aku mengumpulkan niat besar-besar untuk menepuk pundakmu dan berkenalan. _Mungkin kita bisa menjadi teman baik,_ pikirku. Awalnya, aku sempat menyerah begitu melihat reaksi Touka- _chan_ yang tidak terlalu err—bersahabat. Tapi, aku paham kok. Kita sama-sama payah. Haha."

Gadis berambut eboni sepundak itu menghapus bulir embun di pelupuk matanya sebelum melanjutkan. Ia mengambil nafas panjang dan menghela kuat-kuat. "Kuroiwa- _kun_ adalah anak laki-laki satu-satunya di keluarganya. Kami bertetangga saat masih di Hiroshima. Tapi aku pindah mengikuti ayah yang harus bekerja di Tokyo saat masih 9 tahun. Aku tidak betul-betul ingat bagaimana interaksi yang kumiliki dengannya. Hanya memori singkat sebagai anak kecil. Perjodohan adalah hal yang biasa di dalam keluarga besarku. Hal ini sudah ditanamkan bahkan semenjak aku memasuki masa remaja. Ayah dan ibuku, kakek dan nenekku, paman dan bibiku pun—mereka bertemu karena perjodohan. Kurasa, mereka bahagia. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Empat tahun lalu, saat aku _hampir_ berbohong pada Touka- _chan_ , kami bertemu lagi untuk pertama kalinya. Orang tua kami sepakat untuk mengikat kami berdua hingga di waktu yang tepat kami telah sama-sama siap, pernikahan segera digelar. Aku berujar pada Kuroiwa- _kun_ tepat sebulan yang lalu dan mendengar hal itu, keesokan harinya ia datang beramai-ramai dengan keluarga besarnya. Haha. Tepat lima hari dari hari ini, kami akan mengikat janji yang sesungguhnya di kuil. Kuharap—ah—aku memaksa Touka- _chan_ untuk datang. Aku menyisihkan sedikit gaji yang kudapat dari membuka toko kue di sana untuk—"

Selembar amplop putih tanpa tulisan disodorkan Yoriko kepada Touka. Gadis itu mengangkat alisnya sedikit. "Kumohon terimalah. Aku tidak berharap penolakan."

Kesungguhan terpancar di setiap kerutan di wajah Kosaka Yoriko. Tak pernah sebelumnya ia mendapati sahabat perempuannya itu berujar seolah itu sudah menjadi bagian dari plot hidup yang ditulisnya sendiri. Sangat tegas dan kukuh. Gadis cilik yang dahulu tak memiliki teman untuk bercerita kini berubah layaknya kupu-kupu yang mulai memekarkan sayapnya perlahan-lahan. Ia berada jauh di depan dari titiannya sekarang.

Touka merasa tengah berada di dalam pesawat ulak alik. Jemarinya hanya melayang di udara namun genggaman erat Yoriko menyuruhnya untuk berpijak dengan benar. Tawa haru Yoriko adalah satu-satunya hal yang ingin didengarkannya sekarang. Gadis itu memeluknya seakan itulah pondasi untuknya bertahan. Air matanya tumpah dan membasahi pundak Touka. Sebaliknya, Touka hanya diam membatu.

Yoriko tidak banyak bertanya. Ia menggelar selimut dan menyuruh gadis di sebelahnya untuk tidur. Cahaya lampu diturunkan dan sayup-sayup angin menjadi melodi pengantar lelap.

Di tengah-tengah guncangan batin yang masih membebani hatinya, Touka mendengar Yoriko bergeser ke arahnya. Berbisik-bisik.

"Touka- _chan_ , apakah—umm—apakah _akan_ terasa _sakit_ saat pertama kali?"

Sontak kepala gadis berambut gelap itu menoleh. Ia mendapati ekspresi linu di wajah Yoriko. Ia terkekeh kecil. "Yup! Tapi, setelahnya kau akan meminta lagi, lagi dan lagi. Tipsnya adalah kau harus benar-benar rileks, Yoriko. Jika kalian berdua sangat baru dengan hal _ini_ , maka boleh kusarankan untuk _googling_. Tunjukkan kepadanya bagaimana menstimulasi organ intimmu karena di situlah titik awalnya. _Kita_ memiliki lubrikan alami jadi manfaatkanlah sebaik mungkin. Kalian harus seimbang dalam menentukan segalanya. Tanpa pemaksaan. Istilahnya adalah _foreplay_. Kau boleh mencatatnya jika perlu."

Touka berbicara seolah ia diminta untuk mendemostrasikan _how to make love properly_ di depan kalangan umum. Ia lupa jika yang mendengar _public speech-_ nya itu adalah gadis duapuluh satu tahun yang berciuman pun tak pernah.

Wajah Yuriko memerah seperti kepiting rebus. "To-Touka- _chan_ benar-benar ahli dalam hal ini ya."

"Errr, be-begitulah?"

"Kuharap hubunganmu dengan Kaneki- _kun_ selalu berjalan dengan baik." balasnya dengan nada tulus. Namun, gadis di sebelahnya justru menghela nafas ragu, membuat jidat Yoriko mengkerut halus. "Apa ada sesuatu di antara kalian berdua?"

Touka sedikit menimbang-nimbang sebelum angkat suara. Ia memiringkan posisinya. Berhadapan dengan Yoriko. "Ketika kau sudah terbiasa dengan melakukan aktivitas intim untuk meredakan stres, kau akan menjadi adiksi dengan hal itu. _Well,_ aku sudah pernah cerita tentang betapa rasa frustasi membuatku ingin cepat-cepat buang diri dari kampus dan menyerah lalu pura-pura amnesia,' kan? Sejujurnya, selain kopi hitam, aku akan memaksanya untuk _tidur_ denganku. Untuk keluar dari rasa frustasi itu. Kurasa laki-laki manapun takkan bisa menolak saat kusodori liangku yang sudah setengah basah dan berdenyut minta diisi. Pernah dalam sebulan aku dan dia bisa melakukannya lebih dari sepuluh kali. Rasanya seperti mencabut stop kontak ke dalam lubang berulang-ulang kali tapi kau tak pernah bosan. Dengan dan tanpa kondom. Tapi kami selalu rutin memeriksakan diri. Kita sama-sama _bersih_ hingga hari ini dan kuharap akan terus seperti itu."

Rasanya sangat aneh saat sahabatmu sendiri menceritakan hal yang privat dan lebih baik disimpan saja. Beberapa potong kata ada yang tak sampai dalam kepalanya dan ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya saja. Mungkin beginilah Touka berbicara secara jujur akan masalahnya. Namun, Yorika tetap mendengar dan tidak menyela. Yang diinginkan sahabatnya itu adalah sebuah kekuatan tanpa menyudutkan. Argumen netral di akhir kisahnya.

"Lalu, datanglah hari di mana ia menolak untuk pertama kalinya. Aku tahu ia super sibuk. Ia sedang menulis buku sejak tahun keduanya. Proyek sebelum lulus. Kalau boleh dibilang, ia lebih banyak bercumbu dengan laptopnya ketimbang denganku. Aku senewen dan rasa frustasiku membengkak gila. Karena penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukannya, aku berpura-pura menjadi mahasiswi nyasar yang kebingungan mencari toilet di kampusnya. Alih-alih ingin menyumpahserapah, yang kudapat hanyalah sejumlah publikasi yang mencetak wajahnya banyak-banyak. Ia begitu terkenal di kampusnya. Aku tahu itu kok tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan amarahku."

Ia menghela nafas panjang lagi. Melakukannya di setiap _break_. Mengurangi kadar karbondioksida dan nitrogen dalam paru-parunya. Air wajahnya berubah lebih bercahaya dengan sulaman senyum di sudut-sudut bibir.

"Kemudian, aku akhirnya sadar. Kumulai segalanya dengan baik-baik, baik di kampus ataupun hubunganku dengannya. Kami tidak tidur bersama nyaris delapan bulan. Saat tahun baru lalu, kami mabuk dan _yeah_. Tanpa pengaman tapi kurasa aku sedang dalam kontrasepsi. Dan—kurasa akibat _gap_ yang cukup lama itu, bahkan dalam setiap sentuhan, sudah tidak ada lagi rasa yang spesial. Kau tahu, kau akan paham bagaimana kopulasi bisa berjalan mulus begitu lonjakan elektris seolah menyambar dari berbagai arah di tubuhmu. Itulah yang kurasakan begitu tubuhku dan tubuhnya menyatu. Hanya, akhir-akhir ini sensasi itu mulai menghilang. Entah apa ada yang salah denganku atau dengannya. Aku tidak berani menuntut apa-apa. Aku dan Kaneki bahkan tidak tahu harus menyebut apa hubungan aneh ini. _Friends with benefit,_ mungkin?"

Sosok yang menyimak berdehem sekali lalu mengangguk. Ia seakan sudah tahu akar permasalahannya tapi tidak berniat menggurui. "Selama perasaan Touka- _chan_ dan Kaneki- _kun_ sama, penghalang apapun tidak akan jadi masalah. Aku tidak begitu familiar dengan _umm itu_ , tetapi bagaimana kalau kuberi saran?"

"Tentu."

"Bagaimana kalau kalian memulainya dari awal lagi? Seperti saat pertama kali bertemu dan berkenalan? Lalu saling menyukai dan—"

Di sini, Touka segera memotong. "Tunggu, tunggu sebentar. Aku belum cerita ini ya? Sesungguhnya pertemuan pertama kami sangatlah tidak romantis layaknya di komik-komik _shoujo_ , Yoriko. Aku hanya memberinya uang recehan untuk membeli mi instan karena kebetulan saja ia saat itu bekerja paruh waktu sebagai kasir _konbini_. Dan jika _pertama kali_ yang kau maksud adalah kehilangan keperawananku, aku tidak ingin hal itu terulang lagi karena baik aku dan dirinya sama-sama bodoh, setengah mabuk, idiot, tidak berotak dan hanya mementingkan urusan bagaimana _miliknya_ yang sudah berdiri gagah ingin mempenetrasi _milikku._ Masa bodoh terhadap resiko dan akibat, lebih-lebih apa itu cinta. Esok harinya berpura-pura untuk tidak saling mengenal."

"Oh. Eh, umm—yah—tidakkah kalian memiliki momen yang cukup _romantis_ untuk dikenang?"

"Biar kuingat, hmm, saat ia mentraktirku sebaskom _Baskin Robbin_ hingga akhirnya aku muntah-muntah? Atau saat dia berpura-pura pandai bermain gitar padahal itu semua hanyalah rekaman dari _Youtube_? Atau saat ia ingin menjadi sok _poetic_ dengan membacakan resital puisi kuno yang sama sekali asing di telingaku. _Nope, nope_ , semua itu jauh dari kata romantis."

Yoriko tak sanggup menahan gelak tawanya. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan selimut. Touka memutar bola matanya. "Aku tak tahu kalau Touka- _chan_ dan Kaneki - _kun_ sangat payah dalam berpacaran bergaya klasik. Hihi."

"Yeah. Kurasa berpacaran bukan istilah yang tepat untuk disematkan. Kami berbicara dengan bahasa tubuh. Secara harafiah." jawabnya berusaha sarkasme, tetapi tidak membuat Yoriko berhenti terkekeh.

"Um, berbeda denganku, aku dan Kuroiwa- _kun_ hanya tahu cara saling menggenggam tangan. Awalnya kami sama-sama canggung untuk melakukannya di tengah-tengah banyak orang. Tetapi, kami berdua paham jika ada yang lebih baik untuk disimpan ketimbang diumbar di khalayak publik. Perkenalan kami cukup singkat, seperti memutar kembali kaset tua. Namun, rasa kikuk itu perlahan lenyap begitu aku dan Kuroiwa- _kun_ menyadari jika kami benar-benar ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Hanya hati kecilku yang yakin akan hal itu. Sangat kekanakan ya?"

Touka menggeleng. "Tidak kok. Kurasa memang begitulah yang seharusnya."

Yoriko tersenyum letih. Ia sempat menguap lebar sebelum melanjutkan. "Jika memang tidak punya hal yang berkesan untuk dikenang, bagaimana jika membuat yang baru?"

"Seperti..."

"Hmm?"

"...apa?"

Bunyi detik jam dinding terdengar seperti bel magenta. Menjadi pengisi kevakuman sesaat. Touka merasakan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya ditarik ke atas. Yoriko menggelung tubuhnya dan berubah seperti _cocoon_. Dengkuran lembut mengikuti ritme nafasnya yang stabil. Oh, ia terhenti di tengah-tengah dialog yang dirasakannya baru saja menyentuh garis start itu. Kekecewaan Touka tidak berlangsung lama, ia memahami dan ikut berlabuh dalam labuan mimpi beberapa menit setelahnya.

Namun, ia seperti mendengar gadis di sampingnya berbisik kecil. Entah itu suara dari lubuk hatinya sendiri atau apalah.

" _Berilah sesuatu yang bisa dikembalikan namun tak akan lenyap._ "

Dan di malam itu, mimpi Touka seolah menuntunnya menuju suatu tempat yang ingin didatanginya sejak petang tadi. Bergerak seolah itulah jawaban kegelisahannya.

Begitu terbangun karena kaget tidak menemukan sosok Yoriko di sampingnya, Touka cepat-cepat mengenakan pakaian tebalnya dan turun dari kamar. Tas jinjing kecil sudah disampirkan di depan pintu dan Kosaka Yoriko benar-benar akan melangkah menuju masa depannya. Tanpa ragu.

.

.

.

 **To be Co** **ntinued**

* * *

 **Catatan Sesal Author :**

Like I said, my brain usually gives bizarre fantasies. So, I wrote this.

The main focus is absolutely the _ehem-ehem_ part. But I'll keep it for later.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

_She touches and feels through physical contact. He caresses and embraces through imaginary senses. Yet, both tries to explore and learn. To create bond through love and nurture._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **RING**

 _Part II_

 _(Ft Kirishima Touka, Uta, Kaneki Ken)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Kau sibuk malam ini?'_

Pesan terkirim. 5.26 p.m.

 _Ding!_

' _Tidak. Tapi aku baru bisa kembali ke apartemen sekitar pukul 8. Mau mampir?'_

Jemarinya kaku untuk sepersekian detik. Ia masih menatap balik layar ponselnya. Bergeming. Suara klakson menyadarkannya dan ia cepat-cepat angkat kaki untuk menyeberang. Puluhan manusia berbaris rapi tanpa celah, bahu dan bahu bertubrukan satu sama lain, tetapi ia tak peduli. Pikirannya masih melayang-layang entah ke mana.

Ia melangkah tidak tentu sore itu. Menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya seperti mesin yang tidak membutuhkan waktu rehat. Ia juga mengurangi intensitas bersosialisasi dan memilih mengerjakan kewajiban sebagai mahasiswa tahun terakhir di laboratorium kampus. Menganggap jika manusia saat ini adalah kuman yang harus dihindari. Tetapi, tidak untuk _kuman_ yang baru saja dikiriminya e-mail.

Ia masih mengingat jelas bagaimana Kosaka Yoriko melambaikan tangan ke padanya. Seperti imaji yang dibuat dengan kecepatan lambat dan terus berulang-ulang seperti video rusak. Tak ada suara pun hanya berhiaskan warna hitam putih. Touka tidak berhenti memikirkan hal ini semenjak meninggalkan stasiun kereta yang mengantarkan sahabat satu-satunya itu menuju Hiroshima. Kota yang dahulu pernah hancur oleh bom atom namun berubah indah dalam waktu sangat singkat. Waktu adalah kata yang tepat untuk segalanya, seolah menjadi rasionalisasi terhadap hal yang masih abu-abu. Begitu pula dengan dirinya sekarang.

Suara Yoriko kembali bergema.

" _Berilah sesuatu yang bisa dikembalikan namun tak akan lenyap._ "

Jika ditanya apa jawabnya, Yoriko menganguk manis dan berkata, " _hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya_."

Touka benci hal klise. Puisi, novel romans, drama teater, opera sabun, musik teaterikal—semuanya terlalu bertele-tele.

" _Jika tak punya memori indah untuk dikenang, maka buatlah yang baru_."

Ia mendesah seperti gadis kehilangan arah di tengah-tengah kebisingan jantung kota Tokyo. Menatap langit seorang diri seolah berharap salah satu bintang di sana akan jatuh dan memberinya ilham atau apapun itu. Ia mendengus dan menyerah. Merapikan mantelnya dan berjalan cepat-cepat sebelum awan justru mencacinya melalui tumpahan hujan.

Ia tak sadar sudah menginjakkan kaki teramat jauh dari destinasi awal dan malah kembali ke tempat di mana mimpi aneh itu datang kepadanya seperti kawan lama. Ia berhenti sesaat, mengernyitkan dahi dan termenung cukup lama. Di antara toko kue dan boneka, kubikel kecil berdinding serba hitam terlihat menarik atensinya seperti lubang cacing di galaksi. Ia dan pintu masuknya hanya berjarak dua meter saja. Dalam semenit, ia tahu-tahu sudah berada tepat di depan dengan tangan menggenggam grendel besi. Ia meneguk ludah, mengambil nafas panjang-panjang dan memberi dorongan ringan.

" _Kon-konbanwa_. Permisi..."

Perasaan skeptis akibat pesona luar memang saling berhubungan. Namun, gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu membuang cepat-cepat prasangkanya dan justru tak sanggup mengatupkan bibir. Ia hanya terdiam di tempat dan mengedarkan biru obsidiannya ke sekeliling ruangan ia berada sekarang. Dinding-dinding kaca dan lampu kristal mendominasi perabotan yang terbilang bergaya _gothic_. Tidak terlalu menyeramkan walau kesan garangnya masih nampak. Tak ada satupun yang menyapanya balik kala masuk tapi ia bisa menangkap bayangan seseorang di balik konter yang lebih mirip seperti meja bar. Seorang lelaki berpenampilan serba hitam muncul dari arah bawah meja. Ia tampak sibuk mengelap beberapa gelas kaca. Sedikit terkejut, ia nyaris menggelindingkan gelas di tangannya.

"Oh. Selamat datang. Sebenarnya aku sudah meletakkan label _tutup_ di depan pintu, ada urusan mendadak jadi harus tutup lebih awal, tapi kurasa aku ceroboh karena tidak mengunci pintunya terlebih dahulu."

"O-oh. Ma-maaf. Kalau begitu aku pulang saja. _Sumimasen deshita_." ujar Touka sembari menurunkan wajahnya seperti sudah mencuripandang pria bertelanjang.

Ia baru saja akan memutar tubuhnya saat suara si pria di balik meja kembali terdengar.

"Kali pertama ke sini? Maksudku, _ke sini_?"

Touka mengangguk. Pria itu membalas dengan senyum hangat yang jauh dari kesan menyeramkan seperti yang amat sangat tampak dari tubuhnya. Nyaris tak ada seinci kulit yang membungkus tulang dan daging itu tak terpatri oleh jarum tato. Mata Touka hanya menangkap beberapa bentuk yang menurutnya familiar tetapi tidak untuk keseluruhan. Seperti gaya tribal atau sesuatu yang lain. Ia jujur tidak begitu paham dengan seni dan pengetahuannya tentang hal itu tak pernah mengalami perambahan. Padahal Kaneki seringkali membawanya ke museum-museum kontemporer di setiap kencan—yang justru selalu berakhir dengan debat panjang tak berkesudahan. Hanya diam ketika di ranjang saja. Mengingatnya, gadis itu jadi malu sendiri dan mengedip-ngedipkan mata beberapa kali. Pria di depannya lalu menawarinya untuk maju bertanya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu? Untuk pelanggan yang sangat _newbie_ akan ini, maka akan kuberi pengecualian. Namaku Uta, aku pemilik sekaligus karyawan di toko ini."

Touka bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas. Pria itu memiliki tindik di sudut bibirnya dan akan bersinar tiap kali ia tersenyum. Ada juga di dekat alis dan beberapa di daun kuping. Sebelah rambutnya dicukur seperti gaya _half upper cut_. Ada tato bergambar matahari di dada kiri dan tulisan berbahasa asing yang tak bisa dibacanya. Keramahan yang terpancar dari wajah pria di depannya itu sedikit mengurangi rasa grogi yang membuat nafasnya ketar-ketir.

"Umm, ini kali pertamaku ke tempat seperti _ini,_ ya. Aku ingin—umm—bertanya-tanya dulu, tidak apakah?"

"Tentu. Kebanyakan yang baru pertama kali datang akan sama sepertimu, nona—"

"Kirishima. Kirishima Touka."

Uta, si pemilik toko, tersenyum memaklumi. "—baik, Kirishima- _san_. Adalah hal yang bijak untuk berkonsultasi terlebih dahulu dan aku sangat senang bisa membagi waktuku untuk pelanggan semacam itu. Jadi, boleh kuasumsikan jika Kirishima- _san_ ingin dibuatkan tato?"

Touka menaikkan alisnya, lalu menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Sepertinya ia mulai ketularan penyakit Kaneki Ken. Akibat paparan ekspresi genetik dari spermanya, mungkin. Konyol.

"Umm, aku masih menimbang-nimbang. Tapi..."

Tiba-tiba pandangannya terdistraksi beberapa milisekon. Seperti bar-bar pada umumnya, beberapa ada yang suka menyelipkan foto-foto unik para pelanggan yang menurut sang pemilik sangat berkesan. Semuanya dalam monokromatis polaroid. Indah dan cukup estetik.

Foto-foto itu mungkin adalah contoh hidup tetapi apa yang tersirat dari sana lebih daripada itu.

Tatapan Touka melembut begitu melihat sepasang kekasih yang tersenyum lepas menunjukkan tato bulan dan mentari di punggung tangan mereka. Saling menggenggam erat.

" _Couple tattoo_?"

"Eh?"

Uta menunjuk selembar foto tepat di belakangnya. "Aku punya beberapa referensi. Tetapi, aku cenderung untuk tidak terikat pada style tertentu. Bagiku, lukisan di tubuh berbeda dengan jenis seni lainnya. Mereka adalah refleksi hidup dari si pemilik. Jika Kirishima- _san_ tidak keberatan, aku ingin mendengar cerita itu. Karena menurutku tiap _kisah_ memiliki keunikannya masing-masing. Bukan begitu?"

Ada senyum layu terlukis di sudut bibir Touka begitu mencerna responsi pria di depannya. Seolah ia bisa memercayai orang asing yang baru ditemuinya ini. Berbicara dari hati ke hati seperti. Sama seperti saat Kosaka Yoriko menawarkan tangan untuk berkenalan.

Ia lalu memulai dengan sebuah nama.

"Ia bernama Kaneki Ken..."

Suara gema pengeras suara berfrekuensi rendah turut mengiringi untaian kisah demi kisah. Ada beberapa yang disembunyikannya untuk menghindari entitas diri yang kacau. Hal yang cukup lumrah sebab tidak semua hal harus diketahui orang lain.

Touka menyelipkan kisah pertemuan awal antara ia dan Kaneki Ken. Tentang _malam itu_ di hari terakhir festival sekolah. Tentang Kosaka Yoriko dan kebimbangan yang menyelimutinya. Tentang kesamaan antara dirinya dan Kaneki Ken. Tentang definisi cinta di mata Kaneki Ken. Tetapi, tidak untuk banyak hal.

Uta menawarkan segelas martini ke arah Touka. Penolakan biasanya terjadi hanya di awal saja dan begitulah yang terjadi. Tepat ketika sosok Kaneki Ken mulai berubah, Touka harus membuang arogansinya dengan alkohol. Ia masih sadar baik tetapi beberapa indranya gampang menyalak jika disenggol. Di gelas ketiga, mereka akhirnya sampai pada epilog. Sang pemilik toko mengangguk-angguk paham dan segera menuliskan sesuatu di buku sketsanya. Ia tidak segera memerlihatkan hasilnya di hadapan gadis itu.

"Kurasa aku harus pulang. Aku berjanji akan ke apartemennya malam ini. Ia mungkin sudah menunggu dengan ekspresi bersungut-sungut karena kelaparan."

"Oh, baiklah. Selamat bersenang-senang, Kirishima- _san_!" ujar Uta kelewat ramah. Mendengarnya, Touka memerah malu. "Akan kukirim e-mail kepada Kirishima- _san_ begitu sketsaku selesai."

Gadis itu membalas dengan senyum singkat. Berbalik dan menepuk-nepuk mantelnya. Melangkah hanya sampai di penghujung pintu.

" _Nee,_ Uta- _san_."

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku minta tolong satu hal lagi?"

.

.

.

Hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya begitu membuka pintu adalah sodoran beberapa kantung plastik berisi bahan makanan. Ada warna hijau menyembul dan beberapa potong sayuran mentah. Dari aromanya, keping-keping daging kepiting, udang dan bakso ikan juga ada di dalamnya. Kaneki bisa menebak.

" _Sukiyaki_? Apa kita sedang merayakan sesuatu?"

"Aku baru saja menerima bonus dari profesor karena sudah membantu penelitiannya. Puas?"

"Woaa, _sasuga_ mahasiswi sains. Tahu begitu mestinya aku mendaftar jurusan eksakta ya." komen Kaneki berbinar-binar. "Hm, bukannya tidak bersyukur tapi ini sedikit _berlebihan_? Erm maksudku, uangnya lebih baik ditabung, 'kan?"

Gadis di depannya menatap skeptis. Ia memaksa pemuda di depannya untuk mengambil seluruh kantung belanjaan sementara ia sibuk melucuti sepatu, mantel dan syal yang membungkus tubuhnya. "Memangnya salah kalau aku ingin menyenangkan pa—maksudku perutmu dengan makanan enak? Sekali-sekali." Ia ingin bilang _pacar_ awalnya.

Kaneki sedikit terkejut. Tapi ia terkekeh senang. " _Doumo arigato._ "

Tanpa perlawanan, ia menyanggupi dan tetap memerhatikan sampai pintu tertutup sempurna kembali. Sosok yang baru saja menginvasi apartemennya itu melengos mendahului. Kaneki tampak mengekor dari belakang, agak kesullitan mengangkat kantung-kantung plastik di tangannya. Ia sempat bertanya-tanya betapa kuat gadisnya itu. Di masa depan, mungkin ia akan jauh lebih perkasa. Memikirkannya justru membuatnya tak berhenti terkekeh-kekeh. Touka menoleh, memberi tatapan nyinyir.

" _Iie Iie Iie._ " kilah Kaneki. " _Nandemonai."_

"Kau sudah makan malam?"

Kaneki meletakkan kantung-kantung belanjaan di atas meja makan. Touka menyusuri area apartemen itu lebih dalam menuju wastafel. Menyalakan air dan meneguknya lahap-lahap dalam gelas kaca. Menampung sedikit dalam teko untuk menyeduh kopi hitam. Ia bergerak cepat seolah apartemen itu adalah rumahnya sendiri.

"Aku menunggumu, kau tahu. Untuk menahan lapar, aku cuma ngemil biskuit."

Touka kembali melemparinya tatapan curiga.

" _Sigh_ , aku sudah berhenti merokok sejak setahun lalu, _babe_."

 _Babe._ Gadis itu ingin muntah saja sekarang. Cara lebih bagus untuk menghilangkan efek mabuk. "Menjijikkan. Siapa yang mengajarimu menggunakan kata itu. Tarik atau kau akan kelaparan sampai besok."

"Hahaha. _Gomen, gomen_. Hide terus-menerus memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Sudah berulang kali kusuruh dia berhenti karena kurasa memang tidak pantas teman laki-laki menyapa teman laki-lakinya seperti itu. Tapi ia hanya bercanda, tentu. Tidak bermaksud apa-apa."

"Ya ya, aku tahu. Kau mau kopi?" tawarnya begitu seduhan air panas bertemu dengan bubuk kopi dalam mug. Kaneki mengangguk.

"Trims. Um, ngomong-ngomong, apa Touka- _chan_ memaksaku untuk _begadang_ semalam suntuk?" sahut Kaneki dengan wajah sedikit malu-malu. Empat tahun memang telah berlalu tapi beberapa hal ada yang sulit untuk diubah. Ia pun paham bagaimana gadis di hadapannya itu risih jika dijejali pertanyaan yang blak-blakan. Dengan sedikit tertunduk, ia menerima mug yang mengepulkan asap hangat dari tangan Touka.

Touka memiringkan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan ekspresi datar. Namun, ujung hidungnya yang memerah sudah menjadi jawaban. Entah efek kafein yang mengepul atau hal lain yang berasal dari pembuluh darah mereka.

Ia berbisik rendah saat jarak keduanya hanya berbeda mili inci saja. Saling menatap intens.

Aroma kopi dan nafas keduanya membaur dan berdifusi satu sama lain. Seperti aprodisiak yang tak bisa keduanya hindari. Mengikat dan memagut masing-masing untuk mengecap bibir yang basah. Cukup singkat tapi saliva masing-masing membentuk jaring tipis yang menghubungkan ujung lidah yang tak malu untuk meminta lebih. Mereka takkan buru-buru.

"Mandilah. Aku yang akan masak." ujar Kaneki dengan senyum hangat di wajahnya. Ia meneguk kopinya sambil menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Touka.

Keduanya berpisah untuk sementara. Touka meneguk kopi dalam mugnya sampai habis sebelum memutuskan untuk berendam dan membersihkan tubuhnya dalam _bath tub_. Dari arah kamar mandi, ia bisa mendengar bunyi desis panci dan tatakan pisau dapur. Sebagai sosok yang harus melewati setengah masa hidupnya sebagai yatim piatu, memasak hanyalah sebagian kecil dari segelintir aktivitas yang mahir dilakukan keduanya. Touka tak meragukan kemampuan Kaneki soal yang satu itu.

Butir-butir air yang terjatuh dari arah _shower_ sedikit memberi efek lega di tubuh gadis itu. Ia memejamkan mata dan membiarkan hangat yang menetes-netes hingga di ujung kakinya membaur bersama uap. Setelah menggosok kulit yang kusam dengan sabun, ia berpindah menuju ke dalam _tub_. Menenggelamkan diri hingga buih-buih terbentuk di atas air.

Dalam lamunan panjangnya, Touka memikirkan banyak hal. Waktu berendam adalah momen yang paling disukainya. Selain untuk merileksasikan diri, ia bisa berpura-pura lupa dengan waktu. Masa bodoh, sanggahnya. Kaneki Ken dapat menunggu dengan sabar. Ia selalu tahu itu.

Tetapi, ia segera dibuat ingat dengan pesan terakhir Uta, sang _tattoo artist_.

" _Luka pasca tindikan harus dijaga untuk tetap steril meskipun di kulit yang berpotensi terkena infeksinya minim. Salah satunya, jangan berendam terlalu lama."_

"Phuwaaaah!"

Sontak, ia menarik diri dari air. Mengambil nafas dengan rakus. Seperti baru saja dikejar-kejar zombie.

Touka melompat dan buru-buru mengambil handuk untuk mengelap tiap jengkal kulit pucat yang kini telah memerah seperti kepiting rebus akibat berendam. Ia menemukan pantulan gambar wajahnya dari arah cermin dan memutuskan untuk mundur sedikit hingga daerah pubiknya terekspos.

Dua buah bola hitam kecil seperti _black pearl_ berukuran besar dan kecil berjejer ke bawah menutupi wilayah lubang pusarnya. Dielusnya lembut permukaan bola-bola mungil itu. Rasa nyeri sudah hilang seluruhnya. Yang tersisa adalah sesuatu yang bahkan tak bisa didefinisikannya dalam kata-kata. Bagai gejolak elektris bertegangan ratusan volt. Menghantarkan sensasi aneh tapi sedikit sensual hingga ke wilayah selatan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Kirishima Touka." desahnya bernada sesal. Ia mungkin bisa meregang nyawa karena malu dan bukan oleh infeksi atau segala macamnya. Benar-benar ironi, lenguhnya.

Masa penyesalan diri segera berakhir saat ketukan pelan dari arah pintu menariknya kembali ke kenyataan. Ia menoleh dan membalas setengah berteriak : _aku baik-baik saja_! Setelah yakin tubuhnya benar-benar lembab, ia menarik salah satu kaus oblong entah milik siapa—tentu saja milik Kaneki—dan mengenakannya cepat-cepat. Ia juga tak segan mengenakan celana _boxer_ Kaneki juga daripada harus kedinginan karena hanya tertutup _panties_ saja. Meski toh nanti semuanya juga dilucuti lagi. Mungkin.

Begitu keluar, ia sudah mendapati ekspresi masam bercampur khawatir di wajah Kaneki. Gadis itu melengos pergi seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Aku sudah lapar. Boleh kita makan sekarang?"

"Kupikir Touka- _chan_ ketiduran lagi saat berendam." kilah Kaneki menambah-nambahi. Touka merengut, merasa tidak mengingat apapun soal ketiduran saat berendam. " _Well,_ mana bisa ingat kalau saat itu Touka- _chan_ sudah terlelap dengan pulasnya. Jika aku tidak memindahkan tubuh lunglai Touka- _chan_ saat itu, mungkin bisa-bisa Touka- _chan_ mati lemas karena mengirup karbondioksida. Membayangkannya saja sudah ngeri."

Touka memutar bola matanya. Ia melipat kakinya dan duduk bersila di bawah kotatsu. Beberapa lembar kertas dan laptop yang masih menyala terlihat di samping meja. Kaneki merapikan sisa pekerjaannya dan menyalakan kompor kecil untuk merebus sayuran _sukiyaki_. Mangkuk melamin merah diletakkan tepat di hadapan masing-masing.

Keduanya berbisik _selamat makan_ dan mencicipi hasil karya masing-masing dalam diam. Tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun hingga cacing-cacing di dalam perut mereka telah diam karena kekenyangan. Kaneki kembali mengubur diri dalam lembar-lembar perkamen tugasnya. Tepat di seberangnya, Touka memain-mainkan ujung sendok di bibirnya dengan muka malas.

"Kapan bukumu selesai?"

Oh, selain berendam, momen lain yang paling disukai gadis itu adalah memandangi wajah Kaneki Ken yang terbingkai kacamata dari jarak dekat. Surai putih peraknya semakin bercahaya akibat lampu di atas kepala mereka. Menambah efek dramatis dan melankolis. Pemuda itu menjawab tanpa menatap balik. "Aku sedang merampungkan bagian terakhir. Editorku sudah memberi lampu hijau. Sebelum wisuda, aku yakin bisa mengeluarkan edisi pertama."

"Hoo. Hm, aku belum pernah bertanya serius soal ini tapi aku mau tahu bukumu itu fiksi, 'kan?" Kaneki mengangguk. Touka melanjutkan. "Isinya tentang apa?"

Seolah ada lalat yang terjatuh dari atas langit atau bunyi kaokan gagak lewat mengisi kevakuman aneh itu. Kaneki merasa usahanya selama tiga tahun belakangan tidak berarti sama sekali. Kekasihnya sendiri bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sedang dikerjakannya.

"Sekalipun kuceritakan dari awal, kurasa Touka- _chan_ tidak akan tertarik dan malah terbengong-bengong sendiri. Lebih buruk, tertidur dengan liur membasahi kertas naskah yang sudah susah payah kukerjakan." ucap Kaneki setengah sarkas. Gadis di depannya memanyunkan bibirnya. " _Well,_ genreku adalah fiksi sains berbalut horor. Hanya itu yang bisa kuberitahu ke Touka- _chan_."

"Itu tidak menjelaskan apapun." komennya bernada bosan sembari menahan kepala dengan satu lengan. Kaneki hanya terkekeh. "Kurasa memang percakapan apapun yang terkait _major interest_ kita ujung-ujungnya berakhir dengan perdebatan panjang. Tapi, asal kau tahu saja, orang pertama yang akan membeli bukumu adalah aku. Dan, ngomong-ngomong, aku harus ke Hiroshima akhir pekan ini."

Kaneki berhenti mengetik. Menaikkan sedikit dagunya untuk menatap Touka lekat-lekat. Gadis itu memandangi balik. "Yoriko memaksaku. Ia bahkan membelikan tiket Shinkansen untukku—demi Tuhan. Punya daya apa aku untuk menolak?"

Senyum teduh di bibir Kaneki mewakili kata-kata yang tersimpan dalam benaknya.

"Kita selalu punya waktu untuk berdua tetapi tidak untuk Yoriko- _san._ Pergilah. Dia sahabat terbaik Touka- _chan,_ bukan?"

"Tanpa meminta izin darimu juga aku berhak ke manapun yang aku mau."

"Hahaha. Betul juga sih. Tapi kalau mendengar dari kata-kata Touka- _chan_ tadi, seolah Touka- _chan_ ingin memainkan peran sebagai seorang istri yang baik. Meminta izin dan sebagainya."

Kaneki tertawa geli tetapi Touka menanggapi pernyataan pemuda itu terlalu jauh. Ada beban tak kasat mata yang ditahan oleh bahu gadis itu tiba-tiba. Ia menunduk. " _Nee,_ Kaneki. Sebenarnya _kita_ ini apa?"

"Hm? Apakah ini pertanyaan teoritikal atau semi teoritikal atau—"

Touka memotong gusar. "Apakah kita benar-benar sepasang kekasih?"

Pemuda di seberangnya tidak segera menjawab. Ia menghela nafas pendek, menutup layar laptopnya dan melepas bingkai kacamatanya. Memasang senyum sama yang hanya ditunjukkannya di saat-saat tertentu saja. Sedikit sedih namun ingin menguatkan. Ekspresi sendu seorang Kaneki Ken yang terlalu banyak menyembunyikan kedukaan. Touka bergeming memeluk diri.

"Bukankah sudah sangat terlambat untuk menanyakan hal itu, hm? Bagiku lebih daripada sekadar entitas yang bernama dan harus dilabeli." jawabnya tanpa ragu. "Bagaimana dengan Touka- _chan_ sendiri? Apa _semua_ yang telah terjadi di antara Touka- _chan_ dan aku hanyalah memento yang lewat begitu saja? Tak berarti sama sekali? Sekadar tubuh dengan tubuh?"

"Perlu kuakui sebagian memang hanyalah sebatas _itu_. Pada awalnya. Kau tidak bisa mengingkarinya, Kaneki." Kaneki mengangguk tanda setuju. "Tetapi, aku sudah muak dan lelah. Bahkan, aku sudah tidak merasakan apa-apa saat kita bercumbu. Aku merasa sangat aneh. Ada yang salah dengan tubuhku, aku tahu itu. Yoriko menyarankan agar kau dan aku memulainya lagi dari awal. Lalu, pertanyaannya datang kemudian. _Awal_ yang mana? Sejak kapan _kita_ punya awal?"

"Haruskah kita berpura-pura saling tidak mengenal lagi seperti dulu lalu kembali tersadar dan akhirnya yakin untuk menjalaninya tanpa perlu memberi nama apa atas relasi ini? Itu begitu kekanakan dan sangat tidak bertanggung jawab. Malam itu kau berkata bahwa kita berhak memutuskan akan berbuat apa dan ingin melakukan apa. Kau berkata kita memiliki kesamaan. Ya. Kita tahu perihnya hidup tanpa orangtua atau siapapun yang memedulikan apakah hari esok kita masih bisa bertahan. Dan itu cukup sebagai bukti untuk apapun yang terjadi kemudian, kita tak boleh menyesal."

Vibra suara Touka bergetar pelan. Ia mendapat distraksi oleh perasaannya sendiri. Kelopak matanya sudah semakin berat. Seakan beban tak kasat mata itu berpindah ke sana.

Kaneki menyimak tanpa menyela.

"Aku tidak paham apa itu cinta. Kenapa ia datang dan pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa. Aku pun tidak tahu bagaimana aku menggambarkan rasa suka itu. Yang kutahu hanyalah rasa posesif dan imbisil karena takut kehilangan. Aku ingin mengikatmu tapi aku tahu itu adalah sikap paling arogan. Ayahku pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucap sepatah kata padaku dan juga Ayato. Aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi. _Padaku_ atau _padamu_. Aku benar-benar egois, 'kan?"

Tanpa diminta, ego yang terlepas bebas dari penjaranya menguar dalam butir-butir airmata. Beberapa menit yang lalu mereka masih baik-baik saja, membicarakan hal tak penting, dan sekarang tidak tahu harus bersikap apa. Touka menahan diri untuk tidak terlarut dalam dukanya, menutup wajahnya dan berpura-pura kuat. Kaneki menghela nafas ringan, menggeser posisi duduknya hingga hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari gadis itu. Di antara isaknya, Kaneki berusaha menginvasi ruang bungkam Touka. Menarik tanpa paksaan dua lengan kurus itu. Menggenggam dan meletakkannya di atas pangkuannya. Touka tak memberi perlawanan, ia menyerah dan membiarkan bagian dari dirinya yang sangat rapuh terekspos di hadapan Kaneki.

Kaneki melembutkan tatapannya. Touka tak berani memandangi balik sepasang obsidian itu.

"Tak ada yang salah dengan memiliki rasa posesif akan sesuatu. Tidakkah Touka- _chan_ tahu bahwa sejak di hari pertama kita memutuskan untuk melepaskan batasan yang kadang masih dianggap tabu itu, di saat itulah aku memutuskan untuk melakukan penyerahan diri total pada Touka- _chan_. Aku paham kita sama-sama asing dengan cinta. Pengalaman kita terhadap hal yang selalu dielu-elukan manusia ini sangatlah minim. Tapi, bukankah saat kita benar-benar saling percaya satu sama lain maka cinta itu akan tumbuh perlahan-lahan? Aku mempercayai Touka- _chan_ sebagaimana Touka- _chan_ ingin mempercayaiku. Maaf jika beberapa bulan terakhir ini aku jarang memerhatikan Touka- _chan_ dan aku sadar akan hal itu. Lalu, mengenai sudah lagi tak merasakan apa-apa... mungkin disebabkan karena _style_ kita begitu-begitu saja dari dulu? Err maksudku... aku juga tidak berpengalaman banyak soal ini, eh maksudku... ya begitu."

Touka memicingkan matanya, sedikit mengangkat dagu. " _Style_ yang... begitu-begitu saja?"

"Y-yah, _common sex_ , istilahnya mungkin? Ta-tapi, bukan itu yang utama. Kupikir itu adalah hal yang normal dalam suatu hubungan. Saran Yoriko- _san_ kurasa ada benarnya. Memulai dari awal. Hm..."

Gadis itu memajukan tubuhnya. Mendekat dan menutup gap ruang di antara keduanya. Tak ada lagi batasan privasi di sini. Cela miliknya terlihat sepersekian detik kemudian. _Total surrender_ , begitu Kaneki bersikap sejak malam festival itu. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Kaneki Ken tetaplah manusia meski ia ditakdirkan dengan testoteron dan maskulinitas. Tidak benar-benar ekspresif dalam segalanya. Touka mendesah ironis lalu mengistirahatkan beban di kepalanya di atas pundak pemuda itu.

Tepukan dan usapan lembut dirasakan kulit punggungnya.

"Touka- _chan_ tak pakai bra?"

 _Jiiit!_

Malu, sulung dari dua bersaudara itu justru semakin intens menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Kaneki. Rasa hangat perlahan-lahan menjalar hingga ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sensasi yang tak bisa dibandingkan dengan berendam semalaman di onsen.

"Ah, seseorang pernah bilang padaku—"

Jemari-jemari yang dingin namun mampu menghantarkan ratusan ribu voltase elektrik berjalan-jalan di sepanjang tulang belakang yang menonjol. Kulit-kulit di sana menerima impuls sensual itu dan meneruskannya hingga ke batang otak. Touka menjerit dalam nafas yang tertahan. Uap hangat di setiap hembusan karbondioksida dari paru-parunya semakin menambah-nambahi ketegangan seksual di antara keduanya.

"—titik kelemahan manusia sangatlah banyak. Kalau Touka- _chan,_ aku sudah hapal semua. Tetapi, aku sadar kurang memerhatikan yang satu ini. Tulang vertebra."

"Ugh!" lenguh Touka. Pinggulnya terangkat oleh perintah otomatis dari jaras refleks motoriknya. Kaneki merasakan sempit di dadanya. Bukan euforia atau apa tapi benar-benar _sempit_ oleh daging yang menonjol milik gadis itu. Ia jadi semakin tertarik oleh aksi-reaksi itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Touka- _chan_ bisa seimut itu."

Sontak, Touka menjewer kuping Kaneki. Membalas walau tak setimpal. "Berhenti mengoceh dengan kata i— _ah!_ "

Tubuh itu terjatuh, tepatnya dijatuhkan di atas tatami. Saling bertatap-tatapan tanpa berkedip. Kaneki menginspeksi tiap kerutan dan pori-pori yang nampak dari cahaya di atas mereka. Hanya ada hati yang saling berbicara.

"Jangan tahan. Jika Touka- _chan_ menahannya, rasa frustasi itu akan kembali dan menghantui Touka- _chan_. Jujur dan katakan apa yang Touka- _chan_ inginkan. Empat tahun aku mengamati dan aku selalu diam karena aku tahu Touka- _chan_ tak ingin terlihat lemah bahkan saat kita melakukan hal-hal senonoh semacam ini. Sakit, bukan? Aku sangat paham itu tapi lagi—aku tetap diam. Aku memang brengsek tapi kali ini aku ingin berhenti diam. Aku ingin Touka- _chan_ lebih terbuka padaku. Lepaskan, lepaskan. Maka, tak ada yang perlu lagi dikhawatirkan."

Awalnya hanya berupa bulir-bulir air mata yang terjatuh tanpa diminta kemudian menjadi isak panjang tak berkesudahan.

Di antara kekacauan dalam tangisnya, ia berujar. Kaneki tak benar-benar bisa menangkapnya tapi kurang lebih ia tahu.

" _Aku tidak mau kehilangan lagi. Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kumohon. Kumohon..."_

Mereka hanya saling merengkuh satu sama lain. Berada dalam pelukan masing-masing. Membiarkan malam yang panjang menyelimuti tubuh-tubuh itu. Ketika fajar menyingsing, Touka terbangun saat mencium aroma madu dan _waffle_. Kaki-kakinya yang masih lemah berusaha merangkak dan berdiri. Keluar dari buntalan selimut futon. Membiarkan indera penciumannya yang menuntun.

Ada rasa rindu yang sangat aneh membuncah dalam hatinya. Seperti ketika ia membuka pintu dan mengucap _aku pulang_ dan seseorang membalas _selamat datang_. Warna putih salju menyembul di balik meja dapur. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum hangat. Aroma kopi hangat turut menambah perasaan familiar itu. Ia berlari dan memeluk sosok itu. Berbisik.

" _Suki*._ "

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Catatan Sedih Author:**

Off the record, I must insist to cut it into half and put the _ena-ena_ scene into the next chapter. The last will be probably the third one. If it can answer the anonymous' review out there.

*It implies the feeling of love.

Thanks for visiting and reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning : SMUT** , lemony scenes, mature contents, beware if you are **below 17** , adultery act, baby boom!

* * *

.

.

.

 **RING**

 **by** Leon

 _part III_

 _(ft Touken, Kosaka Yoriko, Kuroiwa Takeomi)_

.

.

.

* * *

Simfoni dalam hijau dan mendung menemani perjalanan Touka menuju Hiroshima. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan menggunakan tiket emas itu hari ini. Tepat di hari pernikahan Kosaka Yoriko. Dalam benak Yoriko, gadis yang hobi merengut itu adalah tamu super spesialnya. _E-mail_ berisi undangan jamuan tertutup pun berkenan diberikannya pada Touka. Rasanya campur aduk bukan main dan ia nyaris memuntahkan setengah isi perutnya karena cemas berlebih. Namun, Kaneki memeluknya selama sepuluh menit sebelum langkah kakinya memisahkan mereka dalam jarak. Ajaibnya, ia merasa lebih rileks. Seperti candu _muscle relaxant_ untuk mengobati ansietas.

Jemarinya sudah dingin oleh penyejuk ruangan di dalam tabung Shinkansen itu dan epidermis bibirnya perlahan-lahan mengelupas oleh kekhawatiran. Ia melirik isi ponselnya yang berkedip dua kali dan mengingat pesan Kaneki.

 _Tarik nafas seakan paru-parumu akan pecah lalu hembuskan seperti kau meniup seribu lilin._

Pria itu lebih cocok menjadi psikolog saja dibanding seorang penulis. Pikir Touka dengan senyum di bibirnya.

Ah, ia hanya butuh waktu yang singkat untuk mendistraksi pikirannya dari hal yang rumit-rumit. Kesempatan sekali seumur hidup semacam ini tak boleh disia-siakannya begitu saja. Walau tak dapat dipungkiri, ia cukup mengingat wajah Kaneki, Yoriko, adik dan pamannya sembari mengulang-ulang memoar di antara mereka. Beban di dadanya terasa lebih ringan sejenak. Sesekali pula ia ke kamar kecil untuk buang air dan menenangkan diri. Memeriksa riasan wajahnya agar tetap melekat di sana. Waktu terasa lambat untuknya tetapi ia cepat-cepat tersadar oleh suara kondektur dalam mesin yang menyuruhnya untuk segera turun.

Dalam sekali hentakan kuat, Touka berpaling dan mencoba untuk hidup sekali lagi.

"Hiroshima, aku datang."

* * *

Seperti yang diduga sebelumnya, tak ada keriuhan ramai selama prosesi. Begitu sakral dan mengingatkannya pada masa ciliknya saat festival Tanabata. Gadis itu menyaksikan keseluruhan acara dan mendapatkan posisi terbaik. Ketika mempelai lelaki mengecup dahi Yoriko, bibirnya otomatis mengulum senyum. Ia telah kehilangan sekaligus berbahagia. Yoriko sontak keluar dari lingkaran sesak manusia dan menarik tangan Touka setelah meminta izin pada Takeomi. Membawa gadis itu seolah ia adalah wujud dari kekuatan yang tak pernah dimilikinya selama ini. Menuntunnya menuju ruang khusus perjamuan.

Di antara tawa dan suara, ada sedikit ruang yang sepi. Yoriko memanfaatkannya untuk memeluk Touka erat-erat. Membuat sahabatnya itu nyaris kehilangan separuh nyawa.

"Touka, Touka, Touka-chaaaaan. Nggggg." seru Yoriko di antara peluknya. Menggerak-gerakkan badan ramping Touka ke kanan dan ke kiri. Seperti boneka beruang raksasa. _Furisode_ tebalnya sedikit bergeser.

Gadis berambut biru dongker itu—ia kembali menjadi Kirishima Touka yang dahulu—ikut bergerak-gerak sesuai irama Yoriko. Beberapa orang yang lewat ikut tersenyum melihat keduanya dan berbisik-bisik. Lalu, menyapa Yoriko dan mengujarkan selamat kepadanya. Touka turut membalas dengan sopan. "Kupikir aku tidak akan selamat."

"Maksud Touka- _chan_?"

Setelah kembali tenang dari pekik euforia, keduanya melangkah sembari mengayunkan tangan-tangan mereka layaknya anak kecil. Yoriko mulai gerah dengan properti yang dikenakannya dan meminta waktu sebentar untuk melepas beberapa kain yang melilit tubuhnya.

"Ah leganya. Hehe." bisiknya. " _Eto_ , tadi Touka- _chan_ bilang apa?"

Touka meneleng dan berkilah. "Err, bukan apa-apa kok. Untungnya Hiroshima tidak seramai Tokyo dan sangat mudah menemukan apa saja di sini."

"Um, um! Kau suka pemandangan di sini, Touka-chan? Maaf jika terlalu kuno. Di sinilah aku dilahirkan dan dibesarkan." jawabnya malu-malu. Menggaruk-garuk pipi dengan telunjuk. "Tapi Touka- _chan_ senang, 'kan?"

Anggukan Touka cukup jelas menjadi jawaban. Yoriko turut tersenyum lega. " _Yokatta_."

Di penghujung pintu, keduanya sempat terdiam. Yoriko menarik kedua pergelangan tangan Touka dan meletakkan telapaknya di masing-masing pipi gadis itu. Touka sedikit terkejut. Gadis di hadapannya tidak berkata apapun seolah menunggu hingga kebisingan yang masih terdengar di sekitar mereka memudar perlahan. Dalam gap yang panjang, Yoriko tampak memejamkan mata. Seperti menyuarakan kitab sutra dalam kevakuman.

"Aku berharap agar persahabatan ini tak pernah usai meski waktu dan jarak memisahkan kita. Aku berdoa agar Touka- _chan_ bisa menemukan kebahagiaan yang selama ini Touka- _chan_ impikan. Aku memohon pada _Kami-sama_ agar Touka- _chan_ dan Kaneki- _san_ dapat segera menikah."

Dalam sepersekian detik setelahnya, semburat merah mewarnai seluruh permukaan wajah Touka. Apapun yang Yoriko bisikkan kepadanya di detik-detik terakhir berhasil meruntuhkan dinding-dinding yang dibangunnya dengan susah payah. Gadis itu hanya mampu menundukkan kepala dan menyembunyikannya seakan ia tak pernah memiliki wajah sama sekali. Alih-alih bersimpati, Yoriko justru tertawa.

"Dan kau juga—lekaslah memberiku keponakan."

Kali ini giliran Yoriko yang memerah layaknya buah ceri masak. Namun, keduanya lekas berbaikan dan berpelukan sekali lagi. Pintu perjamuan turut terbuka dan kepada mereka, ada banyak pelajaran hidup yang akan mereka temui hari ini. Teruntuk Touka, tentu saja. Hari itu, Kirishima Touka menemui puluhan manusia yang begitu asing namun mampu menunjukkan kepadanya ratusan ribu hal dalam semalam.

Touka berencana hanya menginap untuk satu malam saja di kediaman keluarga besar Yoriko. Ia berkilah dengan memberi ratusan alasan pada Yoriko dan membuat gadis itu gusar. Pemaksaan Yoriko nyaris membuat gadis itu menyerah namun ucapan Takeomi pada Yoriko memiliki dasar hukum yang kuat. Yoriko tunduk tanpa perlawanan. Keduanya benar-benar pasangan yang ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

"Terima kasih atas kedatangan Kirishima- _san_ kemari. Aku sangat senang dan telah mendengar banyak hal tentang Kirishima- _san_ dari Yoriko. Terima kasih sekali lagi karena sudah menjaga Yoriko dengan baik selama ia berada di Tokyo. Kirishima- _san_ adalah sahabat yang baik." ucap Takeomi dengan intonasi tenang sembari membungkuk ringan. Ketiganya saling berbagi obrolan singkat sebelum taksi yang akan membawa Touka kembali ke terminal berderu. Yoriko terlihat menahan isak di samping Takeomi. Lelaki berpostur tegas namun berwajah lembut itu menepuk-nepuk punggung Yoriko dengan pelan. Menguatkannya tanpa kata.

" _Iie_. Yang seharusnya berterima kasih justru adalah aku. Tanpa Yoriko, aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa bertahan lebih lama daripada yang bisa kuperkirakan. Tak ada orang lain yang bisa membuatku untuk lebih menyayangi diriku sendiri daripada kau, Yoriko. Terima kasih karena sudah terlahir di dunia ini." balas Touka dengan penghormatan yang sama. Sontak, Yoriko melepas diri dari suaminya itu dan memeluk gadis itu.

Peluh tangis bercampur emosi membasahi pundak Touka. Takeomi tampak menundukkan wajahnya sekali lalu menyingkir dari adegan haru itu. Beberapa kali Touka menepuk pundak dan punggung gadis yang masih terisak panjang itu. Fenomena ini begitu langka dan ia turut tak ingin melepas. Namun, ia paham waktu terus berlari mengejarnya.

"Sepertinya kini aku paham dengan saran Yoriko perihal hubunganku dengan Kaneki."

Sembari menyeka sisa air mata di hidungnya, Yoriko menaikkan wajahnya, "eh?"

"Kau benar, Yoriko. Aku harus memulainya lagi dari awal." balasnya dengan senyum lebar. Yoriko berpikir sebentar lalu ikut mengulas senyum di bibirnya.

"Aku mengharapkan kabar baik darimu, Touka-chan!" teriak gadis yang tak lagi lajang itu pada taksi yang mulai bergerak.

"Aku juga mengharapkan kabar baik darimu, Yoriko!"

Relik-relik pelangi menghiasi perpisahan singkat itu. Saat deru mobil terdengar, di saat itu pula kehidupan yang baru dimulai. Selama di dalam kendaraan bergerak itu, Touka menangis. Ia tidak paham untuk apa air mata ini ia teteskan. Ia hanya butuh pelepasan yang setara. Untuk segala beban dalam raganya yang terombang-ambing. Ia kemudian tersadar jika ia masihlah manusia. Di epilog tangisnya, ia mendapatkan jawaban atas kebimbangannya.

* * *

" _Okae—wooooah_!"

Kaneki mengharapkan tumpukan suvenir dan oleh-oleh dari Hiroshima dan bukannya dijatuhi sansak seberat limapuluh kilogram. Ralat, ternyata itu bukan sansak melainkan tubuh manusia yang entah masih berisi nyawa atau tidak—hanya makhluk ini, Tuhan dan malaikat yang tahu. Kacamata pemuda ini sudah terlempar entah ke mana dan akibat lemas kurang nutrisi ia jadi lunglai tak ingin bangkit. Warna biru dongker bergelombang tampak menyembul di dadanya. Ia semakin tak memiliki niat untuk bergerak seinci pun dan membiarkan pintu apartemennya menganga lebar. Semilir angin petang hari yang dingin membuat tubuh si pemuda bergidik.

"Jika kau masih hidup dan masih memiliki hati, aku cuma ingin bangun untuk menutup pintu. Aku tidak pakai celana dalam."

Dengan tingkat alarm yang tinggi, Touka menegakkan tubuhnya cepat-cepat.

Kaneki bergerak untuk mengunci pintu apartemennya dan menjulurkan lidah. "Aku cuma bercanda."

Dengan ekspresi kesal layaknya babi hutan yang ingin segera menerkam mangsanya, Touka menyabet tangan Kaneki dan menarik pemuda yang hanya mengenakan bokser itu menuju ke ruang di mana keduanya sering melakukan tindakan _uhuk_ tidak senonoh yakni ruang kerja Kaneki. Seolah _Kami-sama_ memberi restu, ruang yang biasa berantakan itu kini telah tertata rapi dan bahkan—

"Errr, kau tidak membalas _e-mail_ -ku sejak siang tadi. Pilihannya ada tiga, kau diculik dan itu adalah hal yang paling tidak mungkin, kau sedang datang bulan dan kurasa juga tidak, atau kau benar-benar marah padaku. Solusi yang bisa kupikirkan hanya satu dan heeey—"

Seperti singa betina yang sedang dalam masa birahi, begitu Kaneki melihat gadis yang sudah menindihnya itu di atas futon yang sudah digelar di tengah-tengah ruangan. Cahaya lampu sedikit berpendar dan jendela-jendela di sebelah barat masih memerlihatkan langit kota Tokyo yang sedih. Abu-abu oranye dan berubah coklat kehitaman dalam hitungan menit. Rintik gerimis mulai terdengar dari kaleng-kaleng air berisi tanaman hydrangea. Gadis berparas letih ini hanya mengikat buruannya di antara kedua kaki miliknya. Menatap Kaneki dengan ekspresi kosong.

"Kau tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun sejak tiba. Kau bahkan tidak bawa oleh-oleh. Sedihnya."

Pemuda itu menampilkan raut sedih yang sengaja dibuat-buat dan terkekeh. Namun, ia ikut terdiam sekonyong-konyong. Menatap wajah di atas wajahnya sendiri. Seperti cermin di mana ia bisa melihat refleksi jiwanya. Keduanya saling beradu mata.

Jemari Kaneki menangkup setengah wajah Touka. Mengelus lembut pipinya yang sudah basah.

Hanya berselang tigapuluh detik hingga isakan itu semakin dominan di antara petir dan hujan. Ditariknya tubuh yang dingin itu ke tubuhnya. Menghilangkan jarak yang tersisa untuk saling terhubung.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku... kumohon. Jangan tinggalkan aku... kumohon. Jangan..."

Didengarkannya _lullaby_ itu seperti doa anak kecil yang kehilangan harapan terakhirnya. Seperti melihat dirinya di hadapan peti mati jenazah kedua orang tuanya bertahun-tahun dahulu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku... kumohon. Jangan tinggalkan aku... kumohon. Jangan..."

 _'Jangan tinggalkan aku... kumohon. Jangan tinggalkan aku... kumohon. Jangan...'_

 _'Jangan... tinggalkan aku.'_

"Maafkan aku, Touka-chan. Tak ada jaminan dariku ataupun darimu bahwa kita akan bersama selamanya. Jika kau percaya akan adanya _Kami-sama_ , maka letakkanlah hal ini pada hatimu yang rapuh. Kita akan bersama jika itu adalah takdir yang ingin kita tentukan dan keinginan _Kami-sama_. Kita masih bisa bermimpi. Oleh karena itu, aku akan tetap di sini sampai kau tidak lagi membutuhkanku, oke?"

Pemuda itu berbisik seolah menjawab segalanya. Beberapa saat lalu, Touka memiliki jawaban yang serupa tapi persetan kecemasan dan kepanikan yang entah seperti telah mendarahdaging dalam tubuhnya. Ia kembali lupa dan memoar-memoar bersama Yoriko di Hiroshima terulang lagi. Hanya ia yang sebatang kara. Kini, ia bukan lagi siapa-siapa. Sahabatnya—setengah dari jiwanya telah pergi. Tepat di hadapan pintu apartemen, satu-satunya pembatas antara ia dan Kaneki Ken, lagi-lagi iblis-iblis itu berbisik kepadanya.

"O—ke."

" _Ii ko da*. Ii ko da_." bisik Kaneki layaknya mantra. Mengelus lembut puncak kepala gadis di atasnya. "Jadi, kau ingin mandi dulu atau—akh!"

Ada sekumpulan jari-jari nakal yang bermain di bawah sana dan meremas _masa depan_ Kaneki. Lalu, ada bibir nakal yang gigi-geliginya menggigit tulang berlapis kulit di bahunya. Meninggalkan bekas yang takkan hilang dalam semalam saja.

Kaneki sempat melirik ke arah Touka dan mendapati gadis itu tidak menyisakan belas kasihan sama sekali. Sambil menutupi wajahnya, pemuda rendah hati itu memprotes. Tapi, ia bisa apa.

Tanpa _babibu_ , Touka meluruskan tulang punggungnya ke posisi normal dan melucuti helai demi helai kain yang membuat temperatur tubuhnya semakin tidak karuan. Ia ingin melepaskan atribut yang menjauhkannya dari naluri instingnya. Mengembalikan tubuhnya kembali kepada hakikatnya. Pada dasarnya, ia tak ada beda dengan binatang liar saat kulit dengan kulit bersentuhan. Berbagi mani dan peluh. Ketika logika berkata tidak, di situlah ia adalah manusia.

"Menurutmu aku bisa bergairah kalau kau hanya menatapku dengan ekspresi konyol begitu dan tetap berpakaian lengkap? Menurutmu aku—ummph!"

"Oke oke oke. Aku mengerti, Touka- _chan_. Tapi—" Kaneki berhenti tepat di saat wajahnya berhadapan dengan perut Touka. Alisnya sedikit merengut. Refleks, Kaneki menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk mengelus benda metalik yang bersinar ketika gelap ruangan mereka mulai mengganggu pengelihatan. Lenguh kecil Touka terdengar, Kaneki berhenti. "Aku tidak menyangka Touka- _chan_ membawa oleh-oleh yang sangat-sangat-sangat tidak biasa."

" _Baka_. Itu... itu... sudah seminggu, _'tau_!"

Sepasang mata beriris hitam bergerak ke atas. Menatap balik wajah yang tertutup helai-helai rambut. Iseng, Kaneki semakin memain-mainkan bola mungil yang menutupi lubang umbilikal Touka tanpa memindahkan pandangannya. Menjepit dan mencubitnya lembut. Menyaksikan perubahan ekspresi di wajah gadisnya.

"Ahn! Ber— _uhh_ —henti bermain—ah—main dengan i—tu—"

"Tapi, dengan begini aku bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Touka-chan saat ini. Ekspresi yang sama ketika jemariku masuk."

"Uhn!"

Lenguh Touka semakin menjadi-jadi. Kedua lutut yang dijadikannya sebagai tumpuan 'tuk tetap stabil kini terasa seperti kue mochi. Meleleh oleh panas yang sampai ke ubun-ubun. Bunyi becek dan aroma hangat yang berasal dari miliknya semakin menguat dan membuatnya lepas kontrol. Kaneki selalu paham ke mana jemari miliknya menelusuri terowongan-terowongan dengan _rugae_ * itu. Tak hanya sekadar memasukkan dan menunggu hingga organ sensitif di dalamnya mengekskresi lendirnya. Eksplorasi inci demi inci sembari tak sekalipun mengedipkan suarnya. Menganalisis dan mempelajari tiap hal baru yang diamatinya. Tak khayal, bola kecil metalik itu seakan berubah menjadi klitoris kedua Touka. Dengan kecupan kecil tepat di pucuknya, tubuh gadis itu menyerah. Sepasang lengan dengan cekatan menangkapnya dan merengkuhnya tak ingin lepas.

"Cepat buka bajumu atau tidak—" bisik gadis itu tepat di kuping Kaneki. Menggigitnya lembut.

"Haha. _Hai' hai', as you wish my lady_."

Perlahan dan penuh kelembutan, Kaneki memutar balik posisi keduanya. Meletakkan tubuh mungil gadis Kirishima itu di atas _futon_. Hampir keseluruhan pandangan Touka tertutup oleh udara pekat yang menyembul dari pori-pori tubuh-tubuh itu. Bercampuraduk dengan cairan lubrikan yang memiliki aroma sangat kuat. Ia tak dapat lagi berkonsentrasi pada apapun yang akan datang kepadanya atau logikanya sudah terbang bebas ke angkasa sana. Ia menginginkan Kaneki memenuhinya dan menodainya hingga singa-singa betina lain iri kepadanya. Entah pikiran macam apa yang melingkupi benaknya itu. Namun, Kaneki sudah siap dan ia bisa merasakannya di bawah sana. Sangat panas dan basah.

"Apa Touka- _chan_ bisa merasakannya?" tanya pemuda itu dengan wajah yang hanya berjarak setengah milimeter dari sosok di bawahnya.

"Kemaluanmu yang besar? Yeah, berdenyut-denyut melolong minta masuk. Kenapa?"

Wajah Kaneki berubah merah sekejap. Ia masih tak habis pikir dengan kosakata Touka yang terkadang sangat luar biasa. Meski demikian, rasa cinta yang dimilikinya pada gadis itu justru semakin bertambah saja. Ia terkekeh maklum.

"Sejujurnya, teknisnya memang seperti itu tapi ini adalah—"

Lengan-lengan kurus itu menarik wajah tampan di hadapannya untuk saling memandang dalam jarak yang tak terbatas. Dua pasang obsidian saling berkomunikasi. Dengan mosi yang reguler dan lembut, tanpa adanya paksaan di sana, cumbuan kecil mereka seakan menjadi kunci pembuka. Di antara saliva yang saling membentuk jaring tipis, ada barisan kata yang terbisik tapi teredam oleh nyanyian hujan. Pagutan-pagutan itu menjadi perkelahian yang tak membutuhkan pemenang. Lidah bergulat dengan lidah. Hangat dan basah. Menyergap tubuhnya untuk tunduk hanya pada kuasa nafsu jasmaniah.

Keduanya berpisah sebentar untuk memenuhi paru-paru mereka dengan oksigen. Touka membuka suara. "Ya, aku mulai paham. Mungkin inilah awal yang dikatakan Yoriko padaku. Aku membenci formalitas dan sebagainya. Aku juga tidak pandai mengutarakan semuanya dalam kalimat yang efektif. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan dan aku takkan menariknya kembali. Karena itu—"

Dengan kecupan ringan di sudut bibir Kaneki, ia telah membuat komitmen seumur hidup.

" _Kaneki ni koishiteru*_."

Kata-kata itu mengingatkannya pada suara lembut sang ibunda saat menimangnya sebelum tidur. Dengan dongeng-dongeng bernuansa magis hingga ia akhirnya terlelap dalam naungan mimpi. Atau, saat ia terlalu kecil untuk memutar memori akan kehadiran ayahnya. Sosok yang melengkapi hidupnya dengan buku-buku kehidupan. Tapi Kami-sama merenggut semua itu darinya. Ia tidak mengutuk Tuhan Yang Maha Agung ataupun mengasihani dirinya. Karena, ia akhirnya menyadari untuk setiap pengorbanan atas keikhlasan, Ia akan menggantinya dengan ribuan kali lebih indah.

Kirishima Touka hadir untuknya untuk mengucapkan selamat datang, aku pulang, dan aku ada di sini untukmu. Hadiah _Kami-sama_ di waktu yang tepat untuknya.

Tangis Kaneki menjadi desah bahagia Touka. Waktu seakan berhenti untuk sementara. Tak ada suara alam yang mengganggu tarian ritmis keduanya.

"Ah, ah, ah—ah!"

 _Slap. Slap. Slap._

"Jangan—uhh—berhenti."

Kaneki mengecup dahi Touka. Gadis itu teringat adegan sama yang rasanya baru saja disaksikannya. "Tidak— _hng_ —hingga sang ksatria mencapai puncak istana dan menyelamatkan sang putri."

" _Ba—ka_."

Kaneki berlari dalam hentakan cepat dan teratur. Hutan rimba yang dilaluinya sangat gelap dan menyeramkan namun ia memiliki kompas yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap bergerak maju. Di ujung destinasi, ia hanya memandangi sungai tak bermuara yang dapat menjerumuskannya ke tebing yang curam. Ia tak gentar dan menunjuk ke atas langit dengan pedangnya. Melompat dan melakukan penyerahan diri. Siapapun akan tahu, mereka tak perlu berhenti di sana atau menunggu hingga jalan ditunjukkan kepadanya. Sungai tak bermuara itu lah satu-satunya jalan untuk menyelamatkan sang putri.

Mengikuti alirannya—

" _Ngh_!"

"T-Touka- _chan_ —"

 _Slap. Slap. Slap._

—yang hangat.

"Uhhhh—"

Lalu, sang ksatria melepas jubahnya. Menanggalkan atribut kekaisaran miliknya. Hanya berlapis kulit dan daging. Menuju taman eden dengan bukit-bukit hijau. Dengan langit berwarna polikromatis. Tetes-tetes air masih membasahi tubuhnya. Berwarna putih seperti air susu dan pekat seperti madu. Seolah itu adalah jejaknya. Sungai-sungai itu seketika berubah secara perlahan. Menjadi tanah-tanah yang sama hijaunya. Sang ksatria tak bernama itu adalah sang penyintas.

"Huff huff huff—berbaliklah, Touka- _chan_."

Ia menemui gerbang yang teramat tinggi dan mendapati milyaran seperti dirinya seolah mati. Tak bernafas pun tak juga bergeming. Pintu itu terbuka untuknya dan langkahnya tak gentar oleh kenyataan menyakitkan yang dilihatnya itu. Sang putri telah menunggu dan ia semakin mempercepat torsinya. Dalam jarak yang kini teramat dekat, tanpa ruang sedikitpun, sang putri melebarkan sayapnya. Meraih sang ksatria dan membungkus tubuh-tubuh mereka. Bisikan sang putri membuat sang ksatria kehilangan kesadarannya.

Ia hanya mengucap satu kata saja: _milikku_.

" _Ah!_ "

Kaneki membaca komik fantasi aneh milik Hide. Mengenai dunia buatan di mana siapapun dapat menjadi pasangan jiwa seumur hidup dengan hanya menggigit tengkuk partnernya. Berkat dorongan nurani dan rasa penasaran, pemuda itu mencobanya tanpa meminta persetujuan Touka.

" _Ouch_! Uh, uh, uh—apa—uh—yang kau lakukan, Kaneki?"

Walau tubuhnya terhentak-hentak, gadis itu masih bisa bergaduh gelisah. Ia justru merasakan kemaluan Kaneki semakin membengkak di dalam liangnya entah karena apa.

"Me—menandaimu?" ujarnya dengan tampang datar.

" _Nani?!_ " pekik Touka di antara lenguhnya.

Semenit setelahnya, Kaneki mencapai klimaks kembali lalu memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan otot-ototnya. Dengan nafas yang memburu dan kelembaban udara yang meninggi, oksigen yang dapat keduanya raih hanyalah bersisa sepersekian persen saja. Kaneki merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Touka dan meraih sebotol air minum. Menyodorkannya ke arah gadis itu.

Dengan rakus, ditenggaknya setengah dari isi botol. Lalu, berbalik ke samping.

"Bagaimana jika lukanya berbekas, huh?" omel Touka sambil memeluk bantal. Memberi punggung ke arah Kaneki.

"Um, itu untuk balasan atas gigitan yang tadi? Tapi, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu."

Tak ada jawaban dari gadis itu. Namun, buru-buru ia membalas sebelum ada kesalahpahaman. "Aku bukan boneka porselain."

"Haha. Aku tahu."

Hanya rintik hujan yang mulai mereda menemani keduanya. Pemuda itu memandangi langit-langit ruangan sembari mengibaskan anak-anak rambut yang terjatuh. Menyeka peluh yang masih tersisa meski dalam kondisi setengah mengeras. Ujung matanya melirik ke punggung Touka. Tulang-tulang di sana sedikit menonjol dan ada dorongan untuknya menyentuh keindahan milik Touka itu.

Gadis itu sedikit bergidik geli.

"Bicaralah padaku saat kau sudah tenang. Apa Touka- _chan_ sudah tenang sekarang?" tanyanya masih bermain-main dengan ujung tulang di bawah kulit itu.

"Yoriko telah menjadi milik laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang belum lama ini diperkenalkannya padaku. Sungguh aneh rasanya." bisiknya membalas.

"Memangnya apanya yang aneh? Tidakkah itu kisah yang manis seperti dalam dongeng-dongeng anak perempuan?"

Touka merengut, "aku tidak dibesarkan dengan dongeng semacam itu jadi maaf saja jika aku bersikap skeptis."

"Aku tahu. Justru dengan begitu, kita tak terbuai dan bermimpi terlalu jauh. Realita yang dunia berikan kepada kita sangatlah berbeda." Kaneki menggeser tubuhnya seperti ulat. Mendekati objek di sampingnya. Memeluknya dari belakang dan mengecup pundaknya.

"Yeah. Lalu, mereka akan punya bayi."

Kaneki termangu dalam diam. Membulatkan matanya lalu berubah tenang kembali. "Jadi, _ini_ ya yang membuat Touka-chan jadi gusar, hm?"

"En—entahlah. Tidak juga. Aku hanya—umm—aku akan lulus sebentar lagi."

Dikecupnya sekali lagi bahu si gadis. "Aku tinggal memasukkan bukuku ke penerbit dan selesai."

"Um, apa menurutmu Yomo- _ojiisan_ akan setuju?"

Jemari nakal Kaneki menemukan jalannya kembali ke arah selatan tubuh Touka. Memain-mainkan bola kecil itu dan turun hingga ke dalam liangnya yang basah oleh campuran mani miliknya dan likuid lubrikan. Bunyi akibat benturan dinding mukosa dan lendir membuat nafas gadis itu memburu sepersekian detik kemudian. Geraman tertahan akhirnya lepas tanpa diminta. Kaneki turut menggerakkan pinggulnya yang sensitif agar kemaluannya kembali menegang. Mencari celah nyaman di antara hangat yang terpancar dari organ intim gadisnya.

Gadis itu berbisik di tengah desahannya, "hen— _uh_ —tikan."

Touka menahan lenguhannya namun serangan demi serangan Kaneki yang teramat sensual membuat organ intim gadis itu turut frustasi. Ujung kepala kemaluan Kaneki menyentuh pintu masuk Touka. Menggodanya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan elektris yang memabukkan. Kesal, gadis itu menggunakan jemarinya yang bergetar hebat untuk memaksa milik pemuda itu memposisikan diri di tempat yang semestinya. Kaneki lekas merespon dengan mendorong lembut miliknya dan mulai mengisi bagian yang sudah berdenyut hebat. Lenguhan Touka mengisi ruang gelap itu. Menjadi satu-satunya melodi yang memekikkan raga.

Tak ada lagi sapuan manja atau kata-kata romantis di tiap kecupan. Tiap hujaman dan hantaman hanyalah nafsu belaka. Keduanya melepaskan kemanusiaan yang melekat di tubuh mereka dan berubah buas. Touka tampak bersandar dengan sebelah tubuhnya sembari memeluk bantal _futon,_ membiarkan Kaneki bertindak sesuka hatinya. Kaki-kaki gadis itu mulai tak merasakan apa-apa, bergetar oleh voltase tinggi namun wilayah pubis hingga otaknya sudah menyublim layaknya es.

" _Ah,_ Kaneki—"

"Sem—pit _huff._ "

Sebelum sulung dari dua bersaudara itu terjatuh di bawah alam sadar, Kaneki menarik Touka dan membuat gadis itu duduk di atasnya. Lalu, menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas _futon_. Seperti kuda dan penunggangnya.

Di tengah-tengah kesadaran yang sedikit berkabut, Kaneki menyentuh wajah Touka dan membuat gadis itu terhempas bersamanya. Kini, tak ada sejengkal pun kulit yang tak saling melekat. Detak-detak dalam ruang iga mereka bercampur satu sama lain. Bahkan, Kaneki masih berada di dalam liang Touka selama beberapa menit pasca pelepasan. Kebiasaan yang sering keduanya biarkan seolah masa bodoh dengan efek sperma yang lengket. Tertidur hingga keesokan harinya dan mengulang aktivitas yang sama di kamar mandi.

"Apa itu artinya Touka- _chan_ tak dalam masa kontrasepsi?"

"Kulepas sejak dua minggu lalu. Jangan khawatir, aku akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepada Yomo- _ojiisan_. Semuanya, bahkan dari awal. Tapi, aku tidak tahu dengan Ayato. Bocah itu terkadang sulit dipahami." jawab Touka apa adanya. Kaneki merespon dengan kekehen.

"Hmm, kalau begitu aku akan melamarmu saat wisuda nanti. Sepakat?"

Ada satu kata yang terdengar tabu bagi Touka. Ia hanya mampu menyembunyikan wajahnya dan berpura-pura terlelap.

" _Ne_ , Touka- _chan_? Touka- _chan_? Haha."

Bunyi dengkuran ringan dan ayunan dada yang stabil turut memberi efek yang sama kepada Kaneki. Tak lama ia turut menjemput mimpi bersama gadis itu. Dalam bayang-bayang semunya, ia memainkan peran sebagai sang ksatria tak bernama. Yang dimilikinya hanyalah seutas pedang yang bahkan tidak terbuat dari besi. Wajahnya sangat kusut dan tidak setampan Ken Watanabe. Kurus kering dan rambutnya putih seperti kakek-kakek. Tetapi, ia berhasil memenangkan hati sang putri. Di antara milyaran sosok dirinya yang sama, justru sosok Kaneki yang kurus kerempeng, berekspresi kumal namun berhati emas adalah satu-satunya yang terpilih.

Mereka menyebutnya sang terpilih. Karena, selama sembilan bulan konsepsi kemudian, embrio mungil itu terlahirkan ke dunia. Bentuk paling sempurna dari kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya.

Kaneki tersenyum dalam mimpinya. Bahkan purwarupa Kaneki lainnya turut berbahagia. Sang gadis tengah menunggunya di persimpangan jalan.

"Jadi, ini adalah jawaban atas kegelisahanku ya?"

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim semi membawa aroma harum di setiap langkahnya. Ada tangan-tangan mungil yang berusaha menggenggam kelopak bunga yang terjatuh dari pohonnya. Baru kali ini rasanya bisa melewati musim semi dengan perasaan penuh kelegaan. Musim semi tahun lalunya dilalui dengan pengorbanan dan derita. Ia tak pernah menyesal untuk keputusan itu. Ia tak juga berkata ini adalah hasil kecerobohan. Tak ada unsur paksaan ataupun kebingungan di dalamnya. Yomo Renji hanya mendesah mendengar pengakuan keduanya. Jauh sebelum itu, ia selalu tahu. Baginya yang terpenting adalah kebahagiaan Touka. Pernikahan keduanya diadakan sangat sederhana, berselang beberapa hari setelah prosesi kelulusan di universitas mereka dan Yoriko yang kala itu hadir dengan baby bump tiba untuk melengkapi resepsi bertema pesta kebun itu.

Cobaan yang dihadapinya tidak berakhir di depan Yomo Renji saja. Walau harus menjalani segelintir ujian menuju kelulusan dengan perut yang membuncit atau mengejar bus dengan kantong kemih yang penuh, ia tak pernah mengomel. Ia mensyukuri pemberian Kami-sama itu kepadanya.

Setelah lulus pun hingga menjelang persalinan, Kaneki berjuang di negeri seberang. Ia harus menyelesaikan kontrak buku selama enam bulan di negara tetangga. Untuk bisa melihat proses kelahiran putrinya, ia hanya memanfaatkan skype tetapi tak selesai saat Ayato tiba-tiba pingsan karena tak sanggup melihat darah. Kini, semua pengorbanan itu telah terbayarkan.

Bayi kecil itu akan meninggalkan masa wajib menyapih dan bertemu ayahnya untuk pertama kalinya. Touka melihat seorang lelaki dengan stelan dan kacamata kuno dari kejauhan. Tidak salah lagi dan ia takkan pernah salah memilihnya.

"Touka-chan! _Tadaima_!"

" _Okaeri_ , Kaneki."

* * *

 **Catatan Sampah Author :**

Firstly, I'd like to give my gratitude to whoever have nominated this fiction story into IFA. Since it's been forever I wrote another fics and Tokyo Ghoul lead me to make one. And I hope people who waited and read this story would not be dissapointed with the end. But I have to make my apology for not being able to amuse all of you.

See you till the next story and please give me some credits by putting your comments there. Thank you!

* * *

 **Glossary :**

 _Ii ko da_ : good boy/girl

 _Kaneki ni koishiteru_ : I love you so deeply, Kaneki

 _Rugae_ : like the 'labirin' inside female's intimate organ. It gives challenge for the injected sperms


End file.
